Under the Pirate Queen
by Wapomeo Huntress
Summary: Thomas thought he was in for an ordinary day at the tavern, until he and his friend Connor, meet the seas greatest myth, Jacelyn Sparrow. Being the youngest pirate captain to sail the seven seas, she takes on the two on a grand adventure.
1. Chapter 1

'**ello mates! this is my first PotC fanfic but not my frist fanfic. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR CONNOR, THOMAS, AND JACELYN**

Thomas's POV

I walked into the tavern late one Monday afternoon, waiting for my other friend to follow in. Connor came charging in with some folded parchment over his head. "I have it! All the ships in port at this very moment." he laided it down on the table. I unfolded it and took a glance, "what's this blank spot here?" I asked pointing to it. Connor shrugged, "there is a ship there, the admiral doesn't know what it is though." I rolled my eyes, "how can a ship be in port and the admiral doesn't know what it is?" "It could be a pirate ship." Connor suggested. I ignored his last comment and looked at the other ships. Some merchants, some Navey, some from the colonies. "I remember the name!" Connor proclaimed. "What is it?" I asked. "The Guilded Spade." he said as if he had never heard of it. "The Guilded Spade!? That's only a myth! As is it's captain." Connor looked confused. I rolled my eyes at my friends ignorence. "the Guilded Spade is the boat of Jacelyn Sparrow. The youngest pirate captain to sail the seven seas, she's also the youngest member of the Bretheran Court. Jack Sparrow taught her how to be a pirate. It's a case of the student has surpassed the master. She is now one of the best." I shrugged, "but it's only a myth. Most pirates, and sailors in general, consider it bad luck to have women at sea." Connor looked slightly less confused.

Just then, a women about seventeen, walked in. She had long black hair pulled up in a ponytail with feathers and coins in her bangs. She was in a short brown leather jacket, an off white shirt and pants. She also had a knife and a cutlass at her side. She walked up to the bartender and asked for a drink, "can I sit with you boys?" she asked with a faint Irish accent. Connor nodded, I shrugged.

She pulled up a chair and sat down. "What are you boys talkin' about?" she asked. Connor answered immediately, "The Guilded Spade!" She nodded, "That is a fine ship, fastest to ever sail the seven seas. But don't tell the captain of the Pearl that." I tilted my head, "The Pearl?" She nodded, "The Black Pearl of course." "Ithought it was only a myth." I said. the girl chuckled, "might I ask you boys your name?" Connor smiled, "I'm Connor, that's Thomas. Might we ask who you are?" she mock bowed, "Jacelyn Sparrow, at your service."

**A/N: terrible? tolerable? good? tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jacelyn's POV

"Tell me boys, how old are ya?" I asked after they had gotten over the shock of my name, I know I should get used to it but it was still entertaining. The blonde one, Connor, answered, "I'm seventeen, and Thomas's is sixteen." I nodded; I then remembered why I was in port, "how would like to join my crew boys?" Thomas shook his head, "I can't, and I've got a family, so does Connor, plus my mom said I can't get a sea job 'til I'm eighteen." I sighed, "family men, I can understand, but _eighteen?_ No captain would hire ya at that age. You'd be too old to train. Well if you change your mind, my ship doesn't leave for another three days so if you change your mind." I started to stand, I chucked a piece of eight at the bar, "thanks for the whiskey Darren." I said to the bartender he shrugged. And with that I strode out.

As I walked through town looking at all the things Elizabeth kept mentioning. Like the old blacksmith shop that Will used to work at. According to the locals, the owner abandoned it after Will left, and then died in his sleep shortly after. I glanced at my wrist, _still no brand _I chuckled, one of the benefits of being a myth. People, not even the Royal Navy believed in my existence.

I was standing around looking out at the sea _three more days Jace, just three more days _I thought to myself. I turned and started to walk away, "Miss!" I heard someone called after me. I turned to see a young girl with curly brown hair, "are you the captain of the Gilded Spade?" she asked. I nodded, "who's askin' though." She smiled, "I'm Sam, Thomas's younger sister." I nodded, "Aye, so what can I so for ya?" she looked up, "Please make sure my brother comes home okay. He's all me and ma have." I smiled, "I can't promise that he won't be injured, but I can bring him back alive." Sam smiled, "can you bring him back alive in month?" I shook my head, "I don't promise it, but I might." Sam wrapped me in a hug, "thank you miss." I smiled, "no problem kiddo and call me Jacelyn." Sam nodded and looked up. I had to rabble hair. "Today's the seventh right?" she nodded.

Three days later I was preparing to head to the next adventure. I was about to tell the men to raise the sails when two boys came running toward the ship, "Thomas, Connor, so glad to see you, changed your mind, or coming to bid me farewell?" Connor chuckled, "we're here to sell you flowers." I smiled, "come on boys, let's go!" they ran aboard, "weigh anchor men, hoist the sails." Connor and Thomas were standing around, "that means you too boys, _Scullen!"_ a redhead in his mid-twenties, came over to take over the boys. "Set course for Tortuga, we have friends to meet


	3. Chapter 3

Thomas's POV

We had been out for at least day and were relaxing down below, our first day had been a bit difficult but it was all part of the job. Connor had a different opinion, "this might be our worst idea yet." I chuckled, "yeah, maybe. It could be worse, we could be kidnapped." Connor chuckled and nodded. There was a knock on the door frame, it was Scullen, "the crew's playin' cards, you boys wanna join?" Connor nodded and got up, I shrugged "I'll watch if it's all the same to you guys."

We walked down the hall, into a smaller room where all the crew was crammed in. Most of them were no older then Connor or I. Some were Scullen's age, but no one was over 25. Which was weird, then again, it isn't often you get to sail with a sat at the table and was dealt his share of beans. I looked around; the room was small and wooden. I had to guess it was a store room; it was filled with barrels, boxes, baskets. I sat on a box behind the table. A man in his mid-forties, the oldest person in the room, sat a large stew pot on a crate. "Thanks Galileo!" the crew chorused. He nodded and left the room. "Galileo?" Scullen, who was watching with me, nodded, "he's the ship's cook. Jacelyn hired him when we were in Spain." I nodded. I grabbed my portion before it was mobbed by the other sailors. I took a spoonful, it was an acquired taste and I cringed a little. Not the best flavor, but I could get used to it. I ate some more, "Tom!" one of the sailors called, I think his name was Daniel, "want some rum?" he said gesturing to the bottle in the middle of the table. I nodded and Scullen passed me the bottle and I took a swig. It was pretty good, I handed it back to Scullen who put it back on the table. I smiled, "thanks for the drink boys; I'm going to hit the hay."

I walked back to the cabin and tried to find my hammock, I did eventually and lay down and stared up at the ceiling. I heard Jacelyn say something about Tortuga. Where, or what is Tortuga? it wasn't a place Mr. Williams mentioned. And I hadn't heard mentioned by any of the sailors when in it's a pirate thing. Before I could ponder anymore, I had drifted off to sleep.


End file.
